Shinji Hashimoto
| birth_place = | nationality = Japanese | title = Executive producer of Square Enix | occupation = Video game producer | website = }} is a Japanese game producer at Square Enix. He currently serves as the Final Fantasy series Brand Manager, as an Executive Officer at Square Enix and the Head of Square Enix's Business Division 3. He is also the co-creator of the Kingdom Hearts series. He served as corporate executive of the company's 1st Production Department during its entire existence. Biography Early Work Hashimoto previously worked for the toy company Bandai. He currently works for Square Enix, which he joined in 1995. ''Final Fantasy'' He was the promotions producer for Final Fantasy VII. When asked at E3 2008 about the possibility of a remake of Final Fantasy VII, he said that Square Enix is aware fans would like that, and that they are very busy making other titles first. As Final Fantasy X-2 and Kingdom Hearts were being completed, the learning experience the team had during the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII project spawned the Fabula Nova Crystallis series which was supposed to build on it. ''Kingdom Hearts'' When Square was sharing a building in Tokyo with the Disney corporation, Hashimoto found himself conversing in an elevator with a Disney executive, and there they conceived of a Disney/Square Enix video game eventually called Kingdom Hearts. Hashimoto has stated that the new features in Kingdom Hearts II were the result of the success of the first game and Disney's increased trust in Square Enix to pull off an excellent product. Other games While working on Front Mission Evolved, one of the challenges was balancing the speed of the real time battles the wanzers, or mechs, were having so that the game was realistic to the mechs size, but also still fast enough to be engaging. Priorities While discussing Final Fantasy XIII, Hashimoto mentioned that Square Enix has been attempting to make localization of their game releases close the release gap between Japan and the rest of the world. Gameography As producer *''Front Mission'' (1995) *''Treasure Hunter G'' (1996) *''Final Fantasy VIII'' (1999) *''Chocobo Racing'' (1999) *''Driving Emotion Type-S'' (2000) *''Final Fantasy IX'' (2000) *''The Bouncer'' (2000) *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (2004) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) *''The World Ends with You'' (2007) *''Front Mission Evolved'' (2010) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (iOS version, 2015) *''Final Fantasy IX'' (iOS, Android & Windows PC versions, 2016) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (Android version, 2016) *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016) *''Final Fantasy IX'' (PlayStation 4 version, 2017) *''Left Alive'' (2019) As executive producer *''Front Mission: Gun Hazard'' (1996) *''Tobal No. 1'' (1996) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (PlayStation version, 1997) *''Tobal 2'' (1997) *''Einhänder'' (1997) *''Final Fantasy V'' (PlayStation version, 1998) *''Ehrgeiz'' (2000) *''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' (2005) *''Final Fantasy V Advance'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy VI Advance'' (2006) *''Final Fantasy'' (PlayStation Portable version, 2007) *''Final Fantasy II'' (PlayStation Portable version, 2007) *''The World Ends with You'' (2007) *''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon'' (2007) *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' (2008) *''Chrono Trigger'' (Nintendo DS version, 2008) *''Yosumin DS'' (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (2009) *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' (2010) *''Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods'' (2010) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' (2010) *''The 3rd Birthday'' (2010) *''Final Fantasy Type-0'' (2011) *''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' (2011) *''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection'' (2012) *''Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance'' (2012) *''Final Fantasy III'' (PlayStation Portable version, 2012) *''Final Fantasy All the Bravest'' (2013) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix'' (2013) *''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' (2013) *''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster'' (2013) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix'' (2014) *''Final Fantasy Explorers'' (2014) *''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster'' (PlayStation 4 version, 2015) *''Kingdom Hearts χ'' (2015) *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) *''Final Fantasy VII'' (PlayStation 4 version, 2015) *''Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster'' (Windows PC version, 2016) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue'' (2017) *''Final Fantasy XII: The Zodiac Age'' (2017) *''World of Final Fantasy: Meli-Melo'' (2017) *''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' (2018) *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (2019) *''Final Fantasy VII Remake'' (TBA) In other positions *''Kidō Senshi Z-Gundam: Hot Scramble'' (1986): marketing *''Chrono Trigger'' (1995): special thanks *''Super Mario RPG'' (1996): special thanks *''Final Fantasy VII'' (1997): publicity producer *''Front Mission 2'' (1997): project supervisor *''Parasite Eve II'' (1999): special advisor *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' (2004): general manager *''Final Fantasy X-2'' (2003): sales and marketing producer *''Front Mission 4'' (2003): executive manager *''Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel'' (2003): sales and marketing executive manager *''Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir'' (2004): executive manager *''Dragon Quest Heroes: Rocket Slime'' (2005): corporate executive *''Project Sylpheed'' (2006): corporate executive *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' (2006): senior vice president *''Dawn of Mana'' (2006): special thanks *''Space Invaders Extreme'' (2008): general producer *''The Last Remnant'' (2008): corporate executive *''Puzzle Bobble Live'' (2009): general producer and general manager *''Qix++'' (2009): general producer *''Final Fantasy VII, Windows PC version (2012): senior executive managing officer *Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' (2013): special thanks *''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'' (2015): special thanks *''Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius'' (2015): production executive *''Star Ocean: Integrity and Faithlessness'' (2016): division executive *''Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary'' (2017) — special thanks Filmography *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' (2005): producer *''Last Order: Final Fantasy VII'' (2005): executive producer *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete'' (2005): producer *''Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV'' (2016) producer References Category:Japanese video game producers Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Komazawa University alumni Category:Square Enix people